


You Never Forget Your First Time

by fieryhuntress



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhuntress/pseuds/fieryhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calliope has anxiety about if she can even feel palerom, so she goes to Karkat for some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Never Forget Your First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prim_the_Amazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/gifts).



Post-game, Karkat had become somewhat of a Known Entity when it came to the world of Pale Affections. Whether it was from the frequent sessions of cuddling under trees under the acceptably warm sun with Kanaya, or those sessions which had always blurred the line between platonic and moirail with Dave, people knew that Karkat was rather amazingly adept at moirailallegiance. Which, he assumed, was how one Calliope, often called Callie, came to be standing on the porch of the home he shared with Kanaya (though she tended to spend her time with Rose), looking at him with a wary smile, and holding a bouquet of pink flowers. He could only guess that she wanted to court him, or something, so he began with, “What exactly are you doing here, Calliope, and with a courtship gift?”

The green cherub blushed an even deeper green and she stammered out, “What-but-I-but…I thought this was the proper way to ask someone for something was to give them flowers before asking them for it.”

He looked at her, sighing, “What exactly is it that you want with me?”

She mumbled out something, which he asked her to repeat. So, she said, “I have been told you are the best person we know to ask about pale stuff. I am…unversed in such actions, and was wondering if you would help me.”

This was all too weird, “Don’t you have someone else to ask?”

She looked down, suddenly sad, “John says that you can help me with my…how did he put it…performance anxiety about it, and Roxy agrees with that idea. But, if you don’t want to, I can always go find someone else. Maybe Kanaya would be willing to help.”

Karkat sighed, “You have been around John far too long. Come in, put the flowers in a glass receptacle, and follow me into the room of life.”

She smiled, did as he told her, and followed him into the living room, where he was making what looked like a nest of blankets and pillows on the floor. He sees her standing there, and says, “Let’s get this started,” very kindly.

She walked over, and took off her shoes. If this was to be a good first time, she wanted to conform to the rules she had read (exhaustively) on how this was usually done.

Karkat saw the removal of the shoes, and he sat down, and when she cuddled up to him, he put his arm around her.

“Okay, so, what is it that you expect out of pale stuff?” he asked.

She thought about it. She did have John after all, and he knew that she was not…fond...of doing things without a solid background in them. “I want to be able to be a good moirail for John. And, I want to see if it is possible for cherubs to feel palerom like trolls and humans, or if that is something else we lack.”

Karkat sighed, and papped her arm, saying, “It is okay. We can take this slow, or do whatever feels best for you. How did that feel?”

She looked at her arm, and then up at him. “It felt…nice. Very nice. Soothing.” She sounded almost giddy. “Can we try the shooshing next?”

He laughed kindly, and shooshed and papped her, saying “Of course, it is fine. You are doing so well.” It could have been patronizing, but Karkat was very pale for so many that kindness was part of his soul.

She smiled, comforted by this, and by the knowledge that she can totally do palerom. She wasn’t really paying attention, so she didn’t notice at first when Karkat changed positions. When she looked, he was facing her, sitting a bit away.

“You came here because John told you to? Or because you wanted to?” he asked. He was sure it was the second, but one had to ask.

She sat up, and said, “I wanted to. As I said, I wasn’t sure if I could do it.”

“But, you could have done it with John, or Roxy, or even Nepeta, with how friendly you two are, and she is as much of a palerom expert as I am. So, why did you come to me?” he sounded concerned, since he wasn’t sure why he was her pick when she had other better options.

She mumbled something, and he asked her to repeat it. “I didn’t want them to know, if I couldn’t do it. I wanted to find out before letting them know, any of them.”

He smiled sadly, “They wouldn’t think any differently of you.”

“They would, not intentionally, but I would feel some pity since everyone else around us can do it. So, I came to you, since if it wouldn’t be as huge of a thing if I found out I couldn’t do it, with you,” she admitted.

He sighed, and pulled her head to his chest. While he said, “It is okay. I understand, but maybe you should talk about those fears and insecurities with your moirail. That is what he is there for, feelings jams and shoosh paps, and just being there for you,” he was shooshing and papping her to make her feel calm and supported and okay.

She sighed, and nodded as he helped her feel better. “I know, it’s just…I don’t want to let them down, and I know you are going to say I wouldn’t be, but…”

He surprised her by pulling her into a big hug. “It is okay. Tell them that you are up for it when they want it, and they will return the favor.”

She stood up, smiling, “Thank you, Karkat. You have been a wonderful help.”

He smiled in return, “Well, what are friends for if not helping?”

She put on her shoes, and walked out of the house, passing Kanaya on the pathway up.

Kanaya saw Karkat smiling, and the first words out of her mouth were, “Help another of our friends with a problem? You are as bad as me.”

He pulled her into a hug, saying against her chest, “We wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
